This contract is to support the Surveillance, Epidemiology, and End Results (SEER) Program in assessing and developing efficient mechanisms for processing Pathology and Radiology reports at the state registry levels. This work will drastically improve quality and efficiency in processing vital documents for the SEER program and reduce costs in the current workflows. The goal of the contract is to provide key insights into 1) developing efficient and more standardized pathology and radiology processing workflows across multiple states in the United States, and 2) current technologies which would improve processing and reduce cost for program. Additionally, through nationwide assessments, this contract will produce recommendations that will highlight new standardized processes to help reduce time and improve quality of processing of pathology and radiology reports.